


Poor Lass

by MariaAD



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Homesickness, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, only the faint glow from the dying fire gave him some kind of help whilst looking around. His eyes locked on the silhouette of Glóin, he was supposed to be keeping watch, but the red-head was fast asleep - snoring to his hearts contents.<br/>Bofur couldn’t help but chuckle, but he was soon distracted by the same sound that had awoken him.<br/>Somewhere in the distance, most likely (well hopefully) from the camp, a soft whimpering could be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that popped into my head.  
> I'm not usually into the whole Female Bilbo thing, but here it is anyway. XD  
> There will be another chapter, but I'm not sure there will be more than that.
> 
> I set it to be Bofur/Bilbo, but actually it's not set in stone. If I continue, after the second chapter, it might become Thorin/Bilbo.

Bofur, who had been fast asleep only a few seconds ago, looked around their camp, a frown dominating his tired face.

It was dark, only the faint glow from the dying fire gave him some kind of help whilst looking around. His eyes locked on the silhouette of Glóin, he was supposed to be keeping watch, but the red-head was fast asleep - snoring to his hearts contents.

Bofur couldn’t help but chuckle, but he was soon distracted by the same sound that had awoken him.

Somewhere in the distance, most likely (well hopefully) from the camp, a soft whimpering could be heard.

 

Bofur sat himself up. He looked around the camp once more, but still failed to locate the source. He listened more closely.

After a short while of listening to the heart breaking (or scary) sound, Bofur realised who they were coming from. Bilbo.

 

It was only two days since they had picked up the little Hobbit lass. She had declined the offer to join them on their quest, as their own personal burglar, but she had come running just as they were leaving the Shire. Bofur had been quite relieved, not only because it meant having this lovely lass to keep them company, but also because he had won a wager with Nori. Having that kind of luck in the beginning of such a quest could only be a good omen.

 

Bofur shoved his covers to the side and got up from his spot.

Once again he had to search the camp. Since he hadn’t noticed just where their Hobbit had positioned herself as they were going to sleep, he had to identify almost every dwarf around him.

 

Bombur was of cause not hard to spot, Bifur was at his side, Glóin was still sitting against the tree, Nori had been right next to Bofur(the two had a habit of discussing various topics before falling asleep.), Dori and Ori were close to the fire(Ori being the one closest to the fire since Dori wanted the lad to keep warm.), Balin also next to the fire, the young brothers could be found (wrapped in each other’s arms, which Bofur couldn’t help but smile at.) on the other side of the fire quite a distance from Bofur.

Thorin and Dwalin were the hardest to spot, the two always positioned themselves in strategically clever positions (Wich often meant up against a tree or rock, and Bofur wondered how the two managed to get a good night’s sleep.), Thorin was lying down at the far end on the right side and Dwalin was lying on the left. Then Bofur spotted the last two.

Oin was lying next to the smallest bundle of them all, and the one who was no doubt crying.

 

Bofur sighed softly with a small smile on his face. He began walking through the camp, doing his best to avoid not stepping on any of them (No doubt wanting to do it just to see their reactions.).

 

He soon reached the other end of the camp, and as far as he could hear he hadn’t woken any from the company.

He looked down at the small figure of the Hobbit. She was shaking, maybe from the cold but also no doubt the crying. Bofur took a step closer and whispered, as low as he could to hopefully not startle the poor lass.

“Bilbo?”

Normally Bofur would have laughed at the mixture of startled jump and small high pitch squeak, which came from the Hobbit, but this time he only leaned down a bit shushing the little creature.

“Lass, it’s me Bofur.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here she was. Lying in a forest, surrounded by snoring dwarves, cold and miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jep another chapter. x3
> 
> Short since there will be another one, and maybe even another after that. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Only about three days ago, Bilbo had been sitting on the bench of her lovely garden, enjoying a good book and a pipe.

Spring was turning into summer, the birds were tweeting all around, busy with nesting and some already caring for their young. The breeze, that found its way over the soft hills of the Shire, had no doubt become warmer.

That was when she was interrupted by a certain grey wizard.

 

Gandalf had walked of after questioning her, and in the end the wizard had seemed to reach his own conclusion, leaving the confused (and slightly freaked out) Bilbo.

That night would prove to change her life forever.

 

The dwarves had arrived and though Bilbo wasn’t happy about letting in strangers, she was a respectful Hobbit and that meant not turning down visitors – no matter how grumpy they might seem.

Soon they were pillaging the pantry, eating every crumb of food she had, and then suddenly suggesting she was a burglar – Gandalf being mostly responsible for the latter.

Then came the mentioning of a quest, a dragon, and not long after she had hit the floor - unconscious. She had no doubt felt quite embarrassed when she awoke again, Gandalf having softly shaken her back to reality.

She had then said no.. To the quest that is.

 

And now here she was. Having changed her mind the next day and joined the company.

 

By god that decision had led to many conflicting feelings!

 

It had rained almost every minute since they had left the shire. She was soaked, wet, cold, home sick and then most of all she felt unwelcome.

She hadn’t expected hugs and kisses as she had chosen to join them, no. But the judging gaze and judging huffs from the king, and plain faces from most others, had for a moment destroyed every hope to be accepted.

 

Now here she was. Lying in a forest, surrounded by snoring dwarves, cold and miserable.

She had awoken from a familiar night mare, a scene that had haunted her dreams for the last months, and the tears had already been dripping from her eyes.

Bilbo didn’t cry often, but when she did every cooped up emotion came rushing forward and it made it difficult to stop.

 

She missed her home.

Bag end; Warm soft bed, delicious food, beautiful garden and lovely neighbours.

And then her parents. She thought about them from time to time, but the grief only came when the tears forced it forward.

 

“Bilbo?”

 

The slightly unfamiliar voice cut through her small sobs. She had almost forgotten where she was, which lead to a squeal escaping her lips while she ducked under her covers.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed it so far. :D
> 
> All comments and Kudos will be appreciated. x3


End file.
